Rockin' at the House of Mouse
'''Rockin' at the House of Mouse '''is a spinoff of Disney's House of Mouse, Now it added every Disney Television Animation Television characters. Characters *Mickey Mouse - Host *Crandall Connors - Host *Minnie Mouse - Show planner *Brenda Snyder - Show planner *Donald Duck - Co-Host *Dipper Pines - Co-Host *Daisy Duck - Reservation clerk *Mabel Pines - Reservation clerk *Goofy - Waiter *Spot Helperman - Waiter *Gus Goose - Chef *Pluto - club mascot *Perry the Platypus - club mascot *Huey, Dewey, and Louie - house band *Ferb Fletcher - house band *Max Goof - valet parking attendant *Milo - valet parking attendant *Horace Horsecollar - technician *Phineas Flynn - technician *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - technician *Hector Felipé Corrio - technician *Clarabelle Cow - gossip columnist *Mary Helperman - gossip columnist *Pete - greedy landlord *Baron Biltz - greedy landlord Trivia *Characters of One Saturday Morning/ABC Kids and the current Disney Channel shows are join member of Mickey's club. *This show is created by Dan Povenmire, Tony Craig, and Rob Gannaway. *"Jiminy Cricket", "Clarabelle's Big Secret", "Thanks to Minnie", "Super Goof", "King Larry Swings In", "House of Crime", "Donald and the Aracuan Bird" and "Mickey vs. Shelby" will not used on this episodes, but now is "Candace Flynn", "Fireside Girls in the House", "A Very Special Dipper", "Vanellope von Schweetz", "Mabel's Hamster Ball", "Bea Goldfishberg", "Lilo and Stitch meet Mickey Mouse and Crandall Connors" and "House of School" will used on this episodes. *On Pete and Baron's House of Villains, Max and Milo make an cameo for Mickey and Crandall's plan. many Disney characters to say, "We want Mickey, we want Crandall!!" for this time, and the Main Street gossip with the Headless Horseman, Candace say, "You so Busted!!!", and Bea say, "Oh Brother, the Headless Horseman looks not cute and adorable, and he's stinks! but I bring this mouse and the boy who wears glasses.". then everyone gone food fight, the stuff, and angry, it used the fire while Pete and Baron runs away, now, Fillmore, Ingrid, Milo and Jumba are doing fire hoses before the club stinks with Pete and Baron, after that, Minnie and Brenda say, "Tinkerbell, change the logo instead Villains.", then, Tinkerbell touch with the wand to the House of Mouse logo (like Mickey's House of Villains), when the cartoon starts, Donald say, "Oh boy!" and Dipper say, "Great.", when Minnie say, "Hit it, Horace, Phineas, Isabella and Hector!", then, Horace smash he's hammer, and Phineas, Isabella and Hector is sitting. *On Pluto and Perry Saves the Day, Crandall and Brenda was fighting to Pete and Baron along with dogs. *Before the shorts of Mickey Mouse Works, now we added shows of Disney Television Animation. such as: #Mickey to the Rescue: The "TO THE RESCUE" word is now the Gravity Falls word. #Maestro Minnie: The "MAESTRO" word is now the Lilo and Stitch word. #Goofy's Extreme Sports: The "EXTREME SPORTS" word is now the Teamo Supremo word and the logo. #Donald's Dynamite: The "DONALD'S" word is now the Fillmore! word, but sometime the "DYNAMITE" look similar like the Recess word. #Von Drake's House of Genius: The "HOUSE OF GENIUS" word is now the Kim Possible word. #Pluto Gets the Paper: The "GETS THE PAPER" word is now the Teacher's Pet word, along with blue and yellow stripes. *Mabel's hair normally used Meg from Hercules. *On the scene of 2013 version of House of Genius, Crandall was destroy to Robo Pluto and Robo Perry, when it say, "TEAMO, SUPREMO, BUH-ZA!!!", then, Crandall kicks in the table to Bea, she says, "Is it yours?", Crandall says, "Yep, that's is a food.", Bea says, "What is a name this food?", Crandall says, "Uhh... that is a very yummy spaghetti mayonnaise." when it pick the mayonnaise from Bea's desk, she say, "Oh, Thanks!", Crandall says, "Your Welcome.", after Mickey says, "Gee, Crandall, did you stomp Robo Pluto and Robo Perry?", Crandall says, "Well, Mickey, because I was destroy the robot version of Pluto and Perry, but sometimes the Real version of Pluto and Perry will used on the show.", Pluto and Perry grins, later that, Mickey and Crandall is hugging become says, "Oh, Thanks, Crandall.", now, Timon says, "Hey look, Mickey and Crandall is back!" and the audience came back to be happy. Early Production In May 2004, chief creative officer of Disney Channel Worldwide, Gary Marsh announced that Disney was an TV show called Magical World of Toons, featuring Mickey Mouse and the characters. the first drawed called the different characters named Matt and Debbie, Chris and Peter, and the fishies named Drake, Joe, and Wanda. when Marsh say, "We are ready for Disney Channel's new sketch show comes Magic and Funny.". this show is made by Dan Povenmire and Ashley Todd. Before on January 2005, after the movie called Teamo Supremo (based on the television series of the same name), Povenmire and Todd was decided from the TV show to make it, now it starting the pilot episode from based of Walt Disney Television Animation shows. Meanwhile on April 2006, Povenmire and Todd was succes for Disney Channel to the pilot episode on YouTube, but is unaired on Disney Channel. In Feburary 2007, Povenmire and Todd was decided of Disney Channel stars teamed up with characters, but the show is live-action and animated. but, It's now on YouTube. After in March 2009, Povenmire and Todd say, "All Disney Channel stars gone animated, and adult viewers not really aired on Disney Channel.". but, the young viewers like to watch Disney Channel, only for family. the short episode called "Matt loves Peg", it's now on Vimeo, not on YouTube. In January 2011, Povenmire and Todd was an idea of Magical World of Toons, now it's change to Phineas and Ferb instead Chris and Peter, along with Milo, Oscar, and Bea instead Drake, Joe, and Wanda, it's a last episode from the show on YouTube. Later on November 2012, Povenmire was decided of Magical World of Toons, now it's was changing to Rockin' at the House of Mouse (a 2013 version of 2001 show), the trailer was now aired on Disney Channel and Disney XD. also this show is instead Ashley Todd. Now in Feburary 2013, the show is starting on Disney Channel and Disney XD. Episode Guide Season One #The Stolen Cartoons #Goofy and Spot's Valentine Date #Candace Flynn #Big Bad Wolf Daddy #Pete and Baron's House of Villains #Where's Minnie and Brenda? #Snow Day #Suddenly Hades #Humphrey in the House #Donald and Dipper's Pumbaa Prank #Ask Von Drake #Mabel's Hamster Ball #Lilo and Stitch meet Mickey Mouse and Crandall Connors #Radio Mickey and Radio Crandall #Vanellope von Schweetz #Fireside Girls in the House #House of School #House of Magic #House of Genius #Daisy and Mabel's Debut #Dining Goofy and Dining Spot #Pete and Baron's One-Man Show #Pluto and Perry Saves the Day #Not So Goofy and Spot #The Mouse Who Came to Dinner #House of Scrooge 'Season Two' #Everybody Loves Mickey and Crandall #Goofy and Spot for a Day #House of Timo #Von Drake & Company #Daisy and Mabel's Answer #House of Pets #Piglet's Pooh-etry #Goofy's Big Game #This Magic Moment #The Bears Are Back at the House #The Big Surprise #Von Drake's House of Science #House of Jokes #Ladies' Night #House of Playtime #House of Imagination #Von Drake's House of Books #Goofy and Spot's Menu Magic #Dial "C" for the Club! #The Tigger Test #Goofy's Big Game #Von Drake Goes Bad #Time for the Big Check #Von Drake Steps Out #Spot's Big Groove #Belle's Enchanted World Season Three #Halloween with Hades #House Ghosts #Halloween with Jafar #Because of Hades #Timon and Pumbaa #The Four Caballeros Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Fanon Works